Smashing Hearts
by Mooarge
Summary: When Skyworld is invaded by the Heartless Pit finds himself sent on a Journey to find and aid the young Keyblade wielder Sora as they and the rest of there friends do battle against the dark forces seeking to consume the heart of all worlds.


Skyworld

"Lady Palutena! Lady Palutina!" A young angel with brown hair, a toga, and a bow in his hands rushed down the halls of large temple like being. "We have a big problem!"

Waiting for him by a pool within the temple itself was a being that resembled a young woman. She had green hair and help an ornate staff in one hand, while a mirror like shield adorned her other one. Though her appearance was that of a young maiden she was in actually far older than most humans and was in actuality the goddess in charge of protecting the land.

"What is it Pit?" The deity asked her foremost servant with no small amount of concern. "Has another star vanished."

"Worse!" Pit began. "Way worse! Heartless have been appearing all over Skyworld! The Centurian's are doing the best they can to fight them off but no matter may times we dispel there physical bodies they just keep coming! They'll find the worlds keyhole at this rate!"

"No." Palutina's face became a scowl and Pit couldn't hide the surprise from his face. Even when she was dealing an issue his lady always had an air of brevity about her, current events must really have been getting at her if she was treating this so gravely from the very beginning. "I will put a stop to this myself."

As she walks to the exit to the temple small humanoid creatures with metallic heads and heart shaped emblems on their chests manifested to attack her.

They were reduced to nothing the minute they go within ten feet of the light goddess nothing before the immense well of light in human form.

Eventually they exited the temple, and where bared witness to a non-too pleasant sight.

Though the Hearts of the angelic folk where so filled with light they had little chance of falling into Darkness the Heartless rampaging around had little to no issue with simply causing them physical harm instead. The flying city itself was badly damaged almost reduced to ruins via sheer number of the hostile heartless and there complete lack of regard for anything regarding collateral damage. To Pit the entire scene was reminiscent of the many times evil forces had besieged the humans down below, to Palutina the sight of her home in ruins reminded her of a more recent incident, a time when her Soul had been taken by a being of Chaos and when she herself had been used to bring destruction to her own home, and had wound up responsible for no small number of innocent death.

The only consolidation was the fact that the slain angels could be revived and that the defenders of the city were giving just as good as they got from the heartless. Large muscular angels grappled with round bodied heartless, there superior strength allowing them the upper hand over there darkness based enemy's. Centurion Knight did battle with a great variety of stranger heartless many of them resembling the same soldier like monsters that had attacked earlier, though sheer numbers where taking their toll the better armor of these angels allowed them a better survivable than the others. Large barracade like constructs with faces resembling those of an old man and the most basic of angels the Centurions did their best to keep at a same distance from the Heartless masses provided ranged support to the stronger angels as they did so.

Pit gripped his bow and narrowed his eyes just moments from jumping into the fray himself before the hand of his lady stopped him.

"I will deal with this." Her voice was hardened and determined as she raised her staff.

And then with a single movement she brought it down, eclipsing the entire city in a blinding light.

When it cleared all the Heartless with all of their dark purpose had vanished from the city.

"Wow." Though he had seen such displays of power on more than one occasional during his time the displays of power his lady had occasional shown had never stop being impressive in his eyes. "That was amazing Lady Palutina!"

Thanks Pit." She replied as she looked around the destroyed scenery and let out a sigh. "I just wish I'd noticed earlier, I might have been able to stop all this…things really are getting worse aren't they Pit."

Pit didn't answer he was just as worried about recent events as his lady was, a fact that both of them already knew.

"It looks like we're going to have to find the Keyblade Wielder and do so soon." Palutina crossed her arms as she survived the destruction. "But I'm afraid I can't leave Skyworld without putting the Keyhole at risk, and I've received word that King Mickey has already left Disney Castle…Pit."

"Yes Lady Palutina." Pit looked to his lady, as faithful as ever even in the face of the Heartless invasion.

"I'm going to need to send you on a mission." The goddess began handing the angel a small with a pair of white wings in it as well as a letter with her emblem on it. "I want you to find the Keyblade bearer and offer your aid to them however you can. It is imperative that the Heartless are stopped before they take too many worlds…Knowing the king two agents of his will also be on the lookout."

"Right!" Pit began as a look of determination crossed his face. "Don't worry Palutina I won't let you down!"

Than he ran off.

Palutina merely crossed her arms and waited for a few moments, an amused smile having spread across her face in the meantime.

"Uuuuuh." Put rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as her returned, he really should have though before running off. "How exactly am I going to find him?"

"Let me help." Palutina said softy as she touched the Orb in his hands. "This will imbue your wings with the power to fly between worlds, though it'll only give you enough time to land somewhere safe once you actually enter a world. I've pre-set the first location to a place that I think will offer you some help on your jounry…good luck!"

"Wait wha" Pit didn't have time to probably finish his sentence before the mystic power in his wings activated and sent him flying off into the void between worlds.

As he left Palutina's smile gave way to a worried frown. She knew that it would probably be a while before she'd get to see him in person again.

She didn't even bother entertain the possibility they may not come back at all, even she couldn't handle something like that happening.

Destiny Islands

A large clash of thunder woke Kairi from her sleep….it was storming out? That's strange it was supposed to be clear skies all night long. Sure she could just chalk it up to the weather reports being wrong but something told her that this wasn't the case. She couldn't explain why she just had this unshakable feeling that something horrible was going down, something that was almost certainly connected with this storm.

She…she couldn't just stand by during all of this….she had to do something however little that it was, but first she needed to actually get out of the house.

Slowly but surely Kairi worked her way down the stairs of her home. She had to be careful not wake her mother or father, they were pretty heavy sleepers normally but she certainly wasn't going to tempt fate and just run down the stairs. Thankfully her home was relatively modest in size so it didn't actually take her very long to reach the bottom of the stairs, even if it occasionally felt like it did due to the intense amount of stress that she was feeling at the moment.

A part of her was desperately hoping that whatever feeling of dread that she was feeling over this whole thing was wrong, and that this freak storm was just as it appeared to be, a freak storm, but an even larger part of her told her that there was indeed something much more sinister behind this entire mess.

She really wanted that part of her to be wrong, why did something like this have to happen tonight of all nights?

Eventually she made her way to the bottom of the stars and snuck through the living room with minimal trouble. She couldn't believe that she was doing this, but she had too.

Exiting her home Kairi could but find that the ordinary quite of the town cloaked in Darkness become far more forbidding. The only real sounds that she could hear were the thunder and the wind of the storm, and yet not a single drop of rain seemed to actually hit the ground. It was unnaturally loud and unnaturally quite at the same time.

A loud crash in an ally nearby was all it took to cause Kairi to jump back in fear for a moment.

Well she wasn't going down that alleyway anyway it looks like she just gained another reason not to go near it.

Continuing her walk she once again found her attention drawn to another crash in another dark ally. The local town wasn't that large so the alleyways hadn't been all that prominent or even noticeable at least not all that prominent until this point.

Once against making sure to keep her distance from the allyway's she was able to make it quite a distance until yet another crash caught her attention.

This time she managed to catch sight of the culprit.

It was a small creature, not much larger than a small child or small dog. The posture of creature was hunched over making it seem even shorter than it already and it had a pair of antenna giving it an insect like appearance. She'd say it was an interesting color if it had any, instead the creature seems to be nothing more than a mass of pitch black with a pair of glowing yellow eyes sticking out of it.

As horrifying as it's very presence was she couldn't help but admit that she'd find it cute where it not for the sense of impending doom she got from it's very presence.

Melting inti the ground the shadow like creature rapidly approached Kairi who wisely decided that running away from the thing was in her best interests.

As she ran she occasionally looked back to see that more of the small shadow creatures had joined the original one in its pursuit.

…She really hoped that Sora and Riku were in a better situation than she was.

Eventually Kairi came to a sheer cliff, a dead end the left her with no further place to run from the oncoming swarm of shadows.

"Oh no." She lets out a mutter as she turned around to look at the swarm, which had at this point grown to truly massive proportions. "…wait is that a shooting star?"

It was an odd thing to get distracted by at a point like this, but well if she was going to die anyway she might as go out appreciating the smaller things in life.

Then she got a close look at it and realized two things about the oncoming star. The first was that the sky was still storming so she really shouldn't have been able to see space at this point….the second was that it was heading right into the city!

Within a moment the star smashed into the ground only a few feet from his and discharged a small…creature?

It was small and round with a pink body color. It had crystal blue eyes and big red oval feet. The creature's eyes were a crystal blue and it had a pair of small stumps in place of actual arms. While it was just as strange as the shadow like creatures something about the creature gave Kairi the impression that she could trust it.

"Hiii!" The creature waved happily at her before taken notice of the shadow like monsters and jumping between the two of them. "Poyo!" The small pink creature said in an angry yet at the same time adorable voice.

' _Well_ ' Kairi though to herself. ' _This has certainly turned into an odd series of events._ '

Taking one step forward and facing down the entire pack of Shadows with a determined look on its face the pink creature open its mouth and inhaled…somehow managing to devour the entire swarm in the process.

"Wow." Kairi didn't even both trying to hide the awe in her voice. "Thanks for saving me."…but my friends Sora and Riku I think they might be in trouble too. Would you help me find th"

Before she could finish her sentence Kairi found herself struggling to maintain balance as the earth began to shake and crack apart, strange shadows leaking though from the various breaks in the earth.

"What's going on!?" Kairi couldn't help but let out a call of distress as the pink creature grabbed her arm with one of its arm stumps, a pink phone was held firmly in the other. "Please don't let this be the end of everything!"

And then everything went black.


End file.
